Blood and fury
this story is about a forbidden fox wolf hybrid, who makes her way through the world Fury's page = Prologue = Fierce sighed, curling her tail over her swollen belly. He'll get here soon she thought, raising her bloodstained snout to the sky. The wind whipped through the trees, howling as if the great wolf disapproved of her state. A sharp pain shot through her stomach and she struggled not to whimper. The pups were coming! She crawled into the tree hollow she had marked out for the birth. She watched as all four pups come out one by one, licking them as they came out. The first pup was clearly a fox, but its back had a stripe of dark silver in it, revealing his wolf heritage. The next one was an odd dark tan color with reddish orange framing her eyes. The third was silver with orange ear tips and tail tip. And the last one was a beauty, flowing red fur, long like her mother, with her father's wide snout and bushy tail. The tail had no tip on it, that was odd but it made her no less beautiful. She groomed the she pup even more than the rest and nudged all her pups to her belly. She jerked awake as she heard the wails of her pups and watched in horror as she saw other wolves, slashing at her babies. They had taken two of the males but the females were still curled up next to her. She howled in rage, lunging forward and sinking her fangs into the nearest wolf's neck. His blood gurgled out of his throat and she snarled, drawing the attention of the other wolf, she knew him, his name was fair. "funny how the one named fair is killing my pups" she growled, dropping the other, his name was useful. "those pups are monstrosities" he snarled back. "they would be shunned their whole lives, better to kill them now and put them out of their misery". He grabbed the tan female and snapped her neck, dropping her frail body to the ground. She felt white hot rage surge through her. It wasn't her fault that she had fallen in love with fox river, nor was it her pup's fault. Fair reached out to grab her last pup and she let out an earth shattering howl, filled with her fury, her heartbreak, and her determination. "YOUR NOT GOING TO TOUCH HER" she snarled, sinking her fangs into his leg and ripping it clean off, she had always been strong and she was going to make him suffer for murdering her family. She spat out his leg and raked her claws across his lower jaw, making it impossible for him to cry out. "I'll make sure you die slowly and painfully for killing my pups". She growled in a low voice. "then ill leave your broken body for your family to find, and you want to know what I'm going to do next?" a malevolent smile crossed her face. "Then I'm going to murder YOUR pups and leave them in their nest, bloody and broken. Her last remaining pup peeked through her legs, glaring at him. "you want a turn dear?" she pinned down his paws and bared his throat to her daughter. The pup was barely able to walk yet but she stumbled as best she could over to his exposed neck. "lets see how it feels to die by a pup" blood pooled around her talons as she wobbled forward and she opened her jaws, sinking them into his neck. The rage in the pup's eyes was more intense than she had ever seen in one so small. "finish him off my dear". Then the tiny hybrid growled and sank her claws into his neck, glaring into his eyes as the light faded from them. She looked up at her mother, less than a day old and her fur was soaked in blood. Pride filled her chest as she smiled at her lovely offspring. "let your rage carry you my child", she murmured. "live a long life soaked in blood and let your fury drive you on". Then she grabbed her pup by the scruff, and bounded into the forest. chapter1 Category:Fanfiction (Incomplete) Category:Fanfiction 1). Heriotza's pages